Only for now
Lyrics Game Size Japanese キメてよハードモード ほらまず試して 躊躇う理由は？ no time to lose 煌めく街で 焦らしはご法度 Input さすれば さあ navigation 越えて ran away 2人 回せ ハンドル leaving 止まれないね 行方握った手 汗ばんだって ベース音 キミが絡まりついて ヤミつき 離れない 当然 flag signal 信じられないね 未来誤ったって 悟ったって Only for now⋯ Romaji kimete yo HARD MODE hora mazu tameshite tamerau riyuu wa? no time to lose kirameku machi de jirashi wa gohatto Input sasureba saa navigation koete ran away futari mawase HANDLE leaving tomarenai ne yukue nigitta te aseban datte BASS on kimi ga karamaritsuite yamitsuki hanarenai touzen flag signal shinjirarenai ne mirai ayamattatte satottatte Only for now... Long Version Japanese ---- キメてよハードモード ほらまず試して 躊躇う理由は？ no time to lose 煌めく街で 焦らしはご法度 Input さすれば さあ navigation 越えて ran away 2人 回せ ハンドル leaving 止まれないね 行方握った手 汗ばんだって ベース音 キミが絡まりついて ヤミつき 離れない 当然 flag signal 信じられないね 未来誤ったって 悟ったって Only for now⋯ チラついて目障り きっとココ勝負時 疑ってるのは？ Because I love you 火が灯る街 カーブ曲がった後 もういいかしら？始まる hide & seek 抜けて speedy way 2人で 飛ばせ 裏腹 begin 止まらないね 目的地なんて どこだっていい Best select キミと 絡まりついて 噛み付き 離さない 安全 flag ship 任せれないね 未来予想なんて 外れたって Only for now⋯ 誰にも追い付けない 箱で 今だけは 回せ ハンドル leaving 止まれないね 行方握った手 汗ばんだって ベース音 キミが 絡まりついてヤミつき離れない 当然 flag signal 信じられないね 未来誤ったって 悟ったって Only for now⋯ Romaji ---- kimete yo HARD MODE hora mazu tameshite tamerau riyuu wa? no time to lose kirameku machi de jirashi wa gohatto Input sasureba saa navigation koete ran away futari mawase HANDLE leaving tomarenai ne yukue nigitta te aseban datte BASS on kimi ga karamaritsuite yamitsuki hanarenai touzen flag signal shinjirarenai ne mirai ayamattatte satottatte Only for now... chiratsuite mezawari kitto koko shoubudoki utagatteru no wa? Because I love you hi ga tomoru machi CURVE magatta nochi mou ii kashira? hajimaru hide & seek nukete speedy way futari de tobase urahara begin tomaranai ne mokutekichi nante doko datte ii Best select kimi to karamaritsuite kamitsuki hanasanai anzen flag ship makaserenai ne mirai yosou nante hazuretatte Only for now... dare ni mo oitsukenai hako de ima dake wa mawase HANDLE leaving tomarenai ne yukue nigitta te aseban datte BASS on kimi ga karamaritsuite yamitsuki hanarenai touzen flag signal shinjirarenai ne mirai ayamattatte satottatte Only for now... Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of Only for now, titled Only for now - broken snow mix -'', appears on the ''beatmania IIDX 25 CANNON BALLERS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. Trivia * Only for now marks the first appearance of Kazuya Takase in beatmania IIDX, as well as his first KONAMI original song. He is known as the founder of the music production group I've Sound. ** It also marks Nami Maisaki's debut in BEMANI. * Only for now's overlay artist is uncredited on the official CANNON BALLERS website page for Only for now, and is currently unknown. Song Production Information RINA RINA here, I was in charge of the vocals and lyrics this time! I am honored to be part of music for KONAMI's beatmania IIDX! I wrote the lyrics by a imaging a car drive while listening to the demo song that was completed back then along with its concept. My first time singing fast BPM songs like this one was difficult, so sometimes I tried to sing roughly, thinking about a way to sing to get a sense of running! I'm glad if you can listen to the lyrics and singing, and the other details as well. NAMI I'm honored to be in charge of music production for the famous BEMANI series! While aiming for a psychedelic feeling, I also aimed for catchiness. I was aware of the melodic lines that I wanted to put, how was it? Please pay attention to the overlapping of the main melody with the chorus. KAZUYA TAKASE Since there was an order to make psychedelic trance, I asked NAMI who likes to make psychedelic-like sounds. Beautiful synths cover the kick and the bass that shake and tremble the heart. And RINA's speedful vocals put together the world... It ended being a song with that feeling. Video Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) Category:IIDX 25 CANNON BALLERS Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Songs